A Love Story
by evababe
Summary: Love forged in the fires of adversity becomes strong. A SamDaniel. Rated a strong “M.” “T” rated version also available. Chapter 20, It's Time! Baby's coming! Story will be finished soon, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Story**

_Love forged in the fires of adversity becomes strong. A Sam/Daniel. Rated a strong "M." "T" rated also available._

Chapter One: "Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder"

One month. Thirty-one days. Much, much too long to be away from each other. They had left the airport and were driving back to Sam's place, now legally Daniel's place as well.

"Don't ever be away that long again," Sam gently chided her husband.

"I never want to, but I'm not in control of that," Daniel answered apologetically. He sighed deeply. They sat quietly, side by side, thinking. "I sure hope your transfer to Area 51 goes through without a hitch. Otherwise, things could get... you know." They both knew the regs.

"Do you think anyone knows?"

"Now that's... hard to say. I think the rest of the team, at least, has some suspicions about us. I think they see it in..."

"Your eyes," finished Sam.

"...I was going to say, yours. I see it there. But then again, I look for it." She looked over at him, drinking in the features of her husband's face. When he was gone, she had brought that face to mind many times. She liked to kiss away the furrows that creased his brow, to run her hands over his whisker-stubbled face. And his lips? Ah, his lips...

Daniel's right hand moved from the steering wheel to Sam's thigh, coming to rest palms up. She meshed her fingers slowly with his, gave a little squeeze. It was like this when they made love, their bodies coming together like pieces in a puzzle, separate entities that made something beautiful. She loved making love with him. And at the moment she was, to put it bluntly, horny.

Sam slowly withdrew her hand, then with light touch ran one finger down Daniel's index finger, tracing a teasing journey over his fingertip, pausing to rub light circles about an inch down the digit. She could tell he liked it...his breathing caught just a little. Still pursuing her naughty game, she suddenly grasped his finger in her hand, squeezed it a few times, and slid her hand up and down its length. Repeatedly.

"You are a wicked, wicked woman, Samantha Carter-Jackson," Daniel managed. It was his turn now. Recovering his hand, he alternately slid one finger between her thumb and index finger and rubbed the softly muscled padding between the digits, varying the pressure.

"And you are a wicked, wicked man, Daniel Jackson," she breathed.

"About to get a little more wicked," he returned. He brushed the light fabric of her dress up her thigh, feeling the smooth, soft skin along the way. Just a little bit more... Sam moved over a bit, as far as her seat belt would allow. Daniel's journey stopped for a moment as he realized she wore no panties. He gave her a questioning glance.

"Easier. I figured that maybe..." she explained.

"And I guess you figured right," answered Daniel, smiling. She opened her legs, lifting her hips to meet that which moved over her moist curls and came to rest on her wet center. He had found gold. Her hips raised, she started to move – slowly at first, then more rapidly -- against his fingers. Soon she overlaid his hand with hers, pressing harder. "Oh, Daniel..." she gasped. Eyes closed, only when the road became rough did she notice her surroundings.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. They were pulling into a dark and deserted parking lot. He didn't answer. He stopped the car.

Released from the confines of their seatbelts, they slid together on the bench seat. "This," he finally answered, devouring her mouth with his and running his hands over her smooth, warm flesh. He slipped her sun dress straps off her shoulders, pulled the material down to expose her full, rounded breasts, licked them, and then ran his teeth, gently, across the hardened nipples.

Then he sat back and unbuckled his belt.

In a moment Sam's hands were there, helping. "Boxers?" she asked, surprised.

"Easier. I figured that maybe..."

In the dark, both were grinning. They knew each other in every sense of the word. "Sam," he began, his voice growing husky. "I missed you, being inside you."

"I can see that," Sam returned, touching him lightly. She straddled his hips and then lowered herself with a moan. "I missed you... this... too." It was a warm, wet slide. They stayed still a moment, of necessity, he biting his lower lip. Then his thumb found her center, and she started to move.

"Talk to me, Daniel." He knew what she wanted, that it excited her so, but the problem was that it had the same effect on him, and he was dangerously close to exploding. He did it anyway. "Think of where it is, Samantha." She moaned a little. "The shaft, so deep inside you." Her breath came in ragged gasps. "Does it feel good, Samantha?"

"Oh, God, yes, Daniel." She licked her lips.

"My thumb is on your wet clit, Sam. That feels good too?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes."

"Do whatever you want, Sam. Grind into me, rock on me," he invited. "Come on me." His free hand crept up to one breast, massaging, squeezing. She started dancing on him, fingers digging into his shoulders. Not since the first time they made love had she felt this sweet to him.

"Daniel, I want it... hard." He was waiting for those words. His hands bracketing her waist, he lifted her hips off him and slammed it home, all the way. Just a few of these and her head was thrown back, mouth opened, time at a standstill. Then she came on him and called out and he felt her grip him over and over, sending him over the edge and into sweet, sweet oblivion as he filled her, his orgasm intense.

"Damn, that was good," she panted after some moments had passed, still feeling some light "aftershocks."

"Mmm... absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say," he returned, when he could finally speak.

Temporarily satiated, they adjusted their clothing. They had the whole weekend – hell, their whole lives – ahead of them. What they had just done was more than a bit foolish, they both knew. "Think the state police would've believed we're married?" asked Daniel, starting up the car.

"Who knows? I'm just glad we didn't have to try to convince them," returned Sam sleepily. Bunching up Daniel's jacket into a pillow of sorts, she nestled her head against the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Little Mistake

The next morning found Daniel enjoying a leisurely breakfast. "I hadn't realized how bad English food was until now," said Daniel, relishing his scrambled eggs and sausages. "Your homemade cooking wins, hands-down, Babe."

Daniel always commented favorably when a meal came out well, which it didn't always. Then he simply didn't say a word about it – just bravely ate on. It was one of many things Sam loved him for.

Sam stopped her kitchen tidying and stood in back of his chair, hands on Daniel's shirtless shoulders. "Glad you like it, Dan." Strangely enough, no one had ever before called him that. At first he didn't like it – almost said something to her – but then decided it was okay, coming from Sam like it did. Much better than "Danny boy," which Jack had occasionally thrown his way. Not recently, though. Now he was General Jack O'Neill, and he was just a tad more dignified whenever they saw him, which wasn't much, now that he was in D.C. "Sit down and eat, Samantha."

"I had some toast earlier," she replied, starting to massage his shoulders. "When you were showering."

"Then get a cup of coffee or something and come join me."

"Okay," she replied, her hands reluctantly leaving Daniel's muscled flesh. "But I've got to take my pill first."

"You know what the English call sausages, Sam?" He took a bite, then continued. "Bangers. Strange, huh? Wonder how that evolved." But Sam didn't reply. She hadn't even heard him. "Sam, you okay?"

Sam slowly walked over and sat down next to him. She was holding her birth control case, and looking very unhappy. "Daniel, I've got three pills more than I'm supposed to have."

"Oh? Meaning?" he prompted. He would've caught on more quickly, but he hadn't – and she hadn't, either -- gotten much sleep the night before. A couple of times when one of them awoke, the other one did, too, and then one thing led to another, and...

"It means, Daniel... it means I could possibly be pregnant. I know I missed yesterday's pill, but the two others... I don't remember when I missed them. I was so busy while you were gone, with my work, and then a couple of off-world missions, and..."

"It's okay, it's okay," Daniel soothed, taking her into his arms. "Whatever happens, it's okay."

Sam thought of the twinges she had felt a few days ago, down low on one side, like... she hated to admit it... she was ovulating. "Damn it, Daniel, here I am a sharp astrophysicist, supposedly, and I can't even remember to take a stupid pill every day!" She wanted to pound something to take away her anger and frustration, and the nearest thing was Daniel's chest, but as her fists flew up he caught and held them. Held them, and gently uncurled the tight fingers.

"So... what are the chances?" His voice faltered just a bit, belying his previous assurances.

"Oh, not all that much," she replied a little untruthfully, pulling away and furtively wiping the corner of one eye. "I'll probably just get my 'friend' early. With my luck, off-world."

Daniel drew Sam into his arms once more, gave her a gentle and meaningful kiss, and hugged her tightly. Although they both wanted children sometime in the not-too-distant future, now was not the time.

"Daniel, you do love me?"

The question surprised, even irritated, him. "Don't ever question that, Sam. I'm yours forever and always."

Sam nodded, relieved. "Because I sure as hell love you."

"That was... romantic," Daniel joked. They both managed a smile for each other. Things would be okay. They would have to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Request **

_Two weeks later..._

Sam stood before her commanding officer nervously. General Landry's desk was cluttered with myriad papers, but the one important one, the one that she desperately wanted him to approve, was now in his hand.

"Major Carter, would you like to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" the General queried in his gravelly voice. He slid her transfer request across the desktop and then leaned back in his leather chair, resting his feet on top of the desk.

Sam reached out and rescued her request from the edge of one shoe. "Uh, Sir, I've seen a lot of action, and..." she shifted on her feet a bit and took a deep breath... "quite frankly, I feel that I've more than paid my dues." It was a bold statement that came out a little stronger that she had meant it to, but it was heartfelt. Once off SG-1, she and Daniel could finally announce the fact they were married and start living like the rest of the world, albeit just on weekends when she could get back from Nevada. It was a temporary fix to the regs, but one they'd both agreed they could put up with for a while. "I think my talents could better be utilized in Area 51."

The General's leather chair squeaked in protest as he quickly slid his feet to the floor and sat forward. "Oh, you do, do you? And just who is going to fill your shoes? Let me remind you that we've got a helluva lot going on in the universe right now.

_There's always a helluva lot going on, _Sam thought to herself. She was ready with an answer that she had rehearsed many times before. "Sir, there's Lt. Hailey – she's been an integral part of the Stargate program for quite some time now. She's brilliant, sharp as a tack, and...

"...and still relatively unseasoned, Major Carter, with a few notable lapses of judgment. I've read the reports. She's nowhere near being an adequate replacement for you. And I think you know that."

"But, Sir, with all due respect..."

"I'm refusing your request, Major Carter. Conversation over. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Sam reluctantly turned to leave.

"Oh, Major Carter..." Sam turned around hopefully. The General was looking down and writing. He didn't look up. "From time to time I've been unable to reach you by cell phone... or Dr. Jackson either, for that matter. Better look into that... uh... problem. Oh, and tell him I want to talk to him. Hopefully his one-month 'scholarly sabbatical' was worth it."

"Yes, Sir."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam closed the door to Daniel's office firmly, locked it. "Daniel, General Landry just refused my transfer request."

"Damn!" Daniel exclaimed, throwing his pencil down on his desktop. "Of all the unreasonable..." Frustrated, he ripped off a piece of notebook and crumpled it into a tight ball before hurling it across the room. Sam retrieved it and laid it gently down atop his desk.

"I'm military. What can I say? Dan, we've still got each other, and we can be together..."

"On weekends, and for stolen moments in between," Daniel returned, a tinge of anger in his voice. "The weekends are great, but always having to be on guard, to be living a lie..." He shook his head. "Not good." Sam stood close by him, hand on his shoulder.

"The stolen moments are certainly sweet, though," she reminded him, inviting him with her body language. In a moment they were in each other's arms, kissing hungrily. He pressed her body close, so very close to his...

A muffled sound came from within their joined mouths. "Sam, did I hurt you?" he asked, pulling away.

"It's just... Dan, my breasts are awfully sore. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. But... I'm confused. They're not usually like that, before...?"

Sam looked away. "Not usually." She was more than stretching the truth here. The better answer would have been, "Almost never, and never, ever like this." But they had an important mission coming up soon, maybe very soon, and she didn't want anything more distracting Daniel than he already had on his mind. Training and experience showed a preoccupied mind could result in some pretty tragic results.

Daniel pulled her close again, though not as close as before. "Okay, so where were we?" he crooned.

"Uh, Daniel, I just remembered that General Landry wants to see you, to debrief about your trip to England."

"Let him wait. You couldn't find me. I was in the little boys' room." His eyes closed, he felt rather than saw Sam's finger come to rest on his lips.

"Don't think so, Daniel," Sam said, a laugh in her voice. Then her voice became serious. "I think he has suspicions about us."

"Crap!"

"I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Call to Action**

It was the same with every person connected to Stargate Command when they were on base, where everything around them shouted "Military!" and the ugly gray walls surrounded a body and kind of closed him – or her -- in. Not a tiny ray of sunshine ever penetrated the fortress-like structure hundreds of feet underground. It kind of weighed on a person. Oh, sometimes the other stuff – the research, the mounds of paperwork, the day-to-day procedures – kept them busy, too busy to think. Then there were the fun times – the jokes about the food in the commissary, the games of ping-pong accompanied by cheers or cat calls as the spirit moved, the work-out times in the gym where a bit of one-upmanship sometimes prevailed -- but the tension of waiting for the next siren, the next urgent call to action was always there, just below the surface. Such was the case, especially, for SG-1.

The team had been thoroughly briefed about what to expect on their next mission, although none of them knew _when _it would happen. That would depend on a complicated series of events coming together. And so, they slept in their quarters – Daniel and Sam were careful to keep with protocol – and they dreamed restless dreams, BDUs and weapons close at hand.

Several nights later, at about 0300 hours, the call came through. Within 10 minutes, the quintet was alert and ready, adrenaline pumping through their veins, waiting for the metallic whoosh! of the 'gate to stabilize. "I love you," Sam silently mouthed to Daniel. He returned the sentiment.

General Landry blessed them with a gruff but heartfelt "Godspeed, people," and then SG-1 disappeared through the ring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Disaster! **

SG-1 was struck down within 50 feet of the 'gate, by weapons of unknown configuration. The results were disastrous.

Although the whole scenario lasted only a minute or two, it seemed to Daniel to take forever, as if in very slow motion. "Sam!" he called out, his mouth floating open. She was running toward the gate, then turned to lay down fire for him – his weapon had been knocked from his grasp and he was the one furthest from the 'gate – when the blast hit her, hit her hard, sending her flying into the air and onto some large, sharp rocks. He would never forget the look of surprise, of shock, of utter and all-consuming _pain_ on her face, before she slid off the rocks and hit the dirt. Then her eyes closed, and she lay still.

"SG-1, coming in hot," he heard Cam say, from somewhere, above the din. Daniel could not run toward Sam fast enough. Teal'c and Cam got to her first, with Vala close behind. The two men managed to pick her up, but not before Daniel saw the torn pants on Sam's thigh, the stark white of exposed, splintered bone. "No!" he yelled, or thought he yelled. Maybe it just reverberated through his brain and not his vocal chords. Her leg was awash in bright red. Daniel had seen plenty of blood before, both his and that of others, but the overwhelming sense of helplessness, of love for the woman before him who had been injured – maybe killed – trying to protect _him_, hit him powerfully. He leaned over and vomited. Then, narrowly dodging another blast, he plunged through the 'gate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All was confusion on the other side. An airman as well as critical power equipment were hit by several errant blasts that came through the 'gate before the iris closed. Sparks went flying and the power blacked out for just a moment before the emergency power flicked on, an eerie red at first. General Landry was yelling, hoarsely, "Medical teams to the gate room, stat!" over the system.

"Dr. Jackson, you've been injured!" Daniel heard a medic say. It was of no consequence. Daniel looked around wildly for Sam. She was on a gurney and being whisked away by two attendants and Dr. Cam, who were working feverishly trying to staunch the bleeding. _He had to tell them!_

Daniel, summoning all his ebbing strength, shouted out in a strangled voice, "Pregnant! She may be pregnant! Test her!" Above all, Sam's life was precious to him and she must be saved. But he also didn't want anything done, or medication given, that was contrary to the well-being of their baby -- _if there was a baby_ -- if it could be avoided. Sam would want that. For a split second, and only for a split second, activity almost ceased in the room as staff and teammates processed his words. "My wife," he whispered, the room receding and the blackness claiming him. Then he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: In the Infirmary**

It was in the middle of the night that Daniel woke up, disoriented, in the infirmary. He was hooked up to an IV and hurting. The upper part of his left arm was heavily bandaged, but blood had still seeped through, leaving a dark brown stain. He was starting to remember why he was in the infirmary to begin with, when panic overtook him. God...Sam!

The next sick bay was occupied, the curtain drawn. She must be there. Daniel wrested the IV from his arm, causing warning beeps to go off, more than likely, in the nurse's station. He didn't care. As he slid off the bed, his legs buckled and almost failed him. Hands finding the solid surface of the bed, he sat down heavily, spots swimming before his eyes. A dozen possible medical scenarios concerning Sam played out in his mind. Then he slowly made his way, every moment wondering, preparing himself, for what he would find.

Tugging on the curtain and pulling it aside, he was shocked at the sight before him. Sam was asleep, her face swollen, with numerous scrapes and one large, ugly gash over her right eye, closed with myriad stitches. The smell of antiseptic, the repetitive beeps, the medical equipment that surrounded her – Daniel took it all in with dismay. Feeling somewhat woozy, he sat down in the visitor's chair and buried his face in his hands. An intensely sad feeling gripped his very soul. How he wished he could change places with his beloved. Now he knew, personally, the meaning of the word heart_ache._

Dr. Lam's footsteps seemed to come out of nowhere, stopped just behind Daniel. Her voice was carefully controlled and clinical. "Dr. Jackson, Major Carter – your wife – has been through a lot. She has several lacerations, numerous contusions, three cracked ribs, and her leg..."

Daniel stopped her with a wave of his hand. His mouth was dry. Right now – right at this moment in time -- he just needed to know one thing – "Dr. Lam – _is she going to be okay_?"

Dr. Lam sighed. "It's going to be a long haul, but yes." Daniel let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "But I have to tell you... it could be touch and go with the baby." He felt like someone had stuck him with a dagger and wrenched it around before withdrawing it.

"My God, then she's..."

"Pregnant, yes, like you suspected."

As if on cue, Sam's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, slightly panicked. "Shhh, everything's okay, Babe. I'm here," assured Daniel, pulling the chair up close and taking one of her hands in his.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Dr. Lam. Daniel nodded.

"Hey," Sam managed a wan smile.

"Hey back to you," Daniel returned. "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better. Probably looked a helluva lot better, too."

"You're still my beautiful Sam," said Daniel, leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. He flinched when Sam unintentionally touched his arm.

"Sorry! You got hit, Daniel!"

"I'm sorry, too. Sorry you got hurt trying to protect my ass."

"Your ass was...is... worth protecting," said Sam with a lopsided grin. "Ow. Like the saying goes, it only hurts when I laugh."

Daniel became serious. "You wouldn't even be in this situation if you weren't looking out for me, laying down fire while I..." Sam put one finger to his lips to quiet him. "No. Don't say that. And if it makes you feel any better, I'd have done it for any of the team."

"Oh, so I'm just another teammate," Daniel kidded.

"Far more than that, Dan," Sam replied. She looked tenderly into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," returned Daniel, trying with limited success to manage some kind of a hug.

"The others?" Sam asked.

"Besides being very concerned about you, they're fine." Then he remembered. He didn't want to just blurt it out, but didn't know what other way to approach it. "Sam, I've got great news... we're going to have a baby."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "My God, Daniel. You're not kidding me?"

"I wouldn't kid about something like this, Sam. You're pregnant. We're pregnant."

She moved one hand reflexively down to her belly. "Wow." A few tears welled up in her eyes and trickled down her face. Daniel smudged them away before he wiped away his own. Then they were silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

A polite cough sounded, and a nurse appeared. "I don't want to be insensitive, but the patient shouldn't be overdoing. I think it's best if you retire to your hospital bed, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel kissed Sam's hand. "See you in the morning, Babe." She nodded.

When the nurse had left and all was very quiet, Sam turned the "good" side of her face to the pillow, tears wetting the white material. As far as she knew, no unborn child had gone through a wormhole. That, and her injuries, made the chances of a successful pregnancy far less than ideal. "Stay with us, baby," she whispered, just before she edged into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Story Continues**

In the morning, Daniel got two pieces of information from Dr. Lam, one good and one not-so-good. The good news was that, tentatively, pending the favorable outcome of some tests and a change of bandage for his arm, he would be discharged from the infirmary that afternoon. He would be cleared for part-time, on-base research.

The bad news was that Sam's lower left lower leg was fractured, and her left thigh had a nasty compound fracture. That was the horrible sight that had stayed in his mind and dominated his nightmares these last two nights. It would take some time -- and a lot of work on her part – to recover full strength in that leg, once the rigid dressing on her thigh and the cast on her calf were removed. But she would be all right, thankfully.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Daniel greeted her. He was feeling a little perkier himself this morning, having insisted on just a half-dose of pain medication.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam replied, indicating that she wanted a sip of water. Daniel pushed the hospital bed button so that Sam was a little more upright, and guided a straw to her still-swollen lips.

"You sound like your father, now," said Daniel.

"Yeah, when he was told about Selmac." They both smiled at this. "He really, _really _believed we were pulling his leg." Sam got a little wistful. "I wish... I wish he was alive now."

Daniel took her hand in his, kissed it, and brought it up to his heart. "And why would that be?" He could sense her train of thought now, like he did so often, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"So he could see me happy." She smiled her little lop-sided smile again.

"So what's to be happy about? Being injured? In pain? In a hospital bed at Stargate Command?" He was fishing; they both knew it. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Because I'm loved by... and I love... the best guy in the whole world. Hell, probably in this entire galaxy." They both laughed at this. "And I'm married to him, and I'm going to have his child."

"Couldn't get any better than that?"

"Nope." Daniel reached down and carefully, tenderly, kissed her.

"In sickness and in health, Babe."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Word of anything important always spread like wildfire in the family-like atmosphere of Stargate Command, and the momentous news of Sam's injuries, Daniel's and her "secret" marriage, and the fact that she was pregnant became a topic of daily, even hourly, conversation.

Except, of course, with General Landry. That one of his premier team's members was in serious but stable condition was a safe topic, although the man rankled at the circumstances that took her expertise "off-line" for now. Following Major Carter's suggestion, Lt. Hailey was pressed into service; surprisingly to him, she worked out just fine. He was anxious that Daniel get back to work full-time and available for off-world missions as soon as possible, believing that the young archeologist/linguist filling in for now was a poor substitute.

Daniel was relieved that the General didn't bring up Sam's serious breach of regulations, and Daniel's breach of employment contract with the Air Force, during his several brief but pleasant visits to Sam, or in his frequent conversations with Daniel. Perhaps the man thought that they had enough to deal with at a moment.

Get-well cards poured in from both on-base and off-base. There was even one each from Pete Shanahan and Agent Barrett. Extra bouquets and flower arrangements were routed to the mess hall – "Looks like a damned florist shop," was General Landry's terse comment.

Vala, somewhat of a friend to Sam before, became even closer. She took it upon herself to string up the cards on little pink and blue clothespins on the wall behind the bed. It wasn't long before there were three loops of them. Sam said they talked about babies and "girl talk" together.

Several weeks after Sam's injury, Daniel literally bumped into the woman as he pulled the curtain open, his visit with Sam over.

"Whoopsie!" Vala exclaimed, ponytails bouncing.

After recovering his composure, Daniel said, "Look, Vala, Sam's just had a whole string of visitors, so I don't really think..."

"But I've got something really, really important to show her!" exclaimed Vala, holding a large bag with one hand and twisting her black tresses around one finger of the other hand. Daniel stepped back to read the name on the bag.

"Victoria's Secret?" All he could think of was that she had bought something for Sam.

It must've shown on his face, because she replied, "Not for her, silly... for me! _You_..." here she poked Daniel in the chest, "and _you..._" now she turned and pointed to Sam, who was grinning... "have already done the deed!" She winked at them both, then added, "And have a muffin in the oven to prove it!" Daniel started to redden at this, in spite of himself. She always could get under his skin. Sam was laughing. "Now, _I_, on the other hand..."

Daniel had to resist the urge to say something to that, but decided against it. "That's it! I'm outta here!" he exclaimed, trying to make a quick exit, but to no avail.

"Don't you want to see what I've got for you?" She reached far into the bag and pulled out the latest copies of "Archeology Today," "Parenting," and "Astrophysics." The first two she gave Daniel, the third she handed over to Sam. "Enjoy!"

Daniel sighed with resignation. "Thanks, Vala."

"You're welcome..." Daniel turned to leave... "_Daddy_!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Visitor**

Daniel was in the observation room, waiting to see Sam again after the nurse was through with her and the bed had been changed by the orderly. He was glancing down at a book when the door opened, and in walked Gen. Jack O'Neill.

"Jack... what a surprise." It didn't come out very friendly. The General hesitated a moment, then continued walking toward Daniel.

"Daniel... how goes it?"

"Could be better. I mean, Sam has just been through hell, I'm recovering from a wound myself, not that that matters, I'm getting pressure from Landry to get back in action as quickly as possible, and... well, besides that, I'm fine."

"Growing a beard, Daniel?" How Jack could come out with the most inane comments, Daniel didn't know. Maybe he was nervous. Suddenly the archeologist became aware of his unkempt look, compared to the crisp dress blues that Jack wore.

"Yeah, well, I've had a lot on my mind lately, Jack."

Jack slipped his hands into his pants pockets, looked down, then back at Daniel. Then, softly, "You're really committed to her, aren't you, Daniel?"

"That's what love does, Jack, you know?" Jack flinched and looked away. Daniel, in spite of his best efforts, was still angry at the way Jack had let Sam down, how badly he had hurt her, even though Jack's lack of follow-up had driven Sam to Daniel for solace and, eventually, love. It was a funny thing, this ambivalent feeling. Daniel knew he should be glad that there had been no follow-through on Jack's part, but anyone and anything that hurt Sam... There was an awkward silence between them. Then guilt grew in Daniel's gut as scenes of the years spent on the team flashed through his mind. Wasn't this the man that had saved his butt, and vice-versa, so many times? "I'm... sorry, Jack. That was way out of line."

"Maybe a little, but I deserved it," Jack acknowledged. "So... how's the patient?"

"She's doing okay, coming along. I imagine you've heard a lot through the grapevine."

"Everyone keeps me updated. Someone sneezes back at Stargate Command, and I hear about it in D.C."

"Then you know... that Sam and I are married and that she's pregnant?" Jack nodded. Daniel glanced out at the infirmary and noticed the curtain open and Sam sitting up in bed, reading a magazine. She waved at them.

"So... you want to visit her?"

"Yes, I do. She's a good friend, will always be a good friend." Jack hesitated a moment, then continued, "Daniel, I didn't come here just to visit Sam..."

"Oh?"

Jack ran his hand through his military style haircut. "I... uh... came to tell you something that's on my... mind. Heart, I guess you could say." He shifted on his feet, took a deep breath. "I want to congratulate you on your marriage to Sam. I couldn't think of a better man for her. And I think you're both going to make wonderful parents."

Daniel stared at Jack. Compliments from the older man had always been few and far between. "Thank you, Jack... that means a lot to me."

"So... what do you say we visit the patient?" asked Jack.

Daniel hesitated a moment. "You go, Jack. I'll be down in a few minutes. I've just got to... uh... finish this chapter." The General nodded and left.

Daniel watched as Jack appeared again in the infirmary below. Jack had only taken a few steps when a vivacious black-haired woman skipped to his side and hooked her arm through his. Ponytails bouncing, she flashed him a big smile. He smiled back at her. Vala and Jack? Jack and Vala? _That is one strange combination_, Daniel mused, shaking his head. Then he went back to reading his book.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Progress**

A mere two weeks had passed since the "incident," as Sam and Daniel decided to call it, and yet Dr. Lam was after Sam to get up and about. "Lying on your back too long, even with head elevated, is just asking for blood clots," explained the doctor, as she and an orderly arranged Sam in a wheelchair. That was fine with Sam, who was feeling stronger every day and getting tired of looking at the same old scenery, magazines and visitors notwithstanding.

Daniel adjusted the foot rests while Sam smoothed a small blanket over her lap, and they were off.

"First stop, my lab," directed Sam. Getting there was slow, however, since a conversation with well-wishers ensued every time they bumped into someone in the hall. They finally arrived to find Lt. Hailey hard at work on an important project. The young woman brought herself smartly to attention as soon as Major Carter was wheeled in. "Lt. Hailey reporting, Ma'am!"

Sam laughed. "At ease, Lieutenant. So... what's up here in my lab?" Her substitute began to quickly recite a lengthy report. Sam had already been impressed by the young women's intelligence –had known from previous encounters that the young woman was brilliant – but was now impressed by her thoroughness and dedication. She seemed to have acquired a certain maturity. Some people are like that, thought Sam... give them a purpose, give them trust, and they just bloom. "Just remember that I'm always available for consultation," reminded Sam. An unexpected but very real pang of jealousy shot through her. "I've been reading mission and work reports to keep up to date."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ma'am," returned Lt. Hailey. "Permission to speak on a personal level?" Sam nodded. "Congratulations on your marriage and pregnancy. I wish you the very best." She looked at Sam, and then Daniel, anxiously, hoping she hadn't overstepped her bounds. When they both smiled at her and uttered their thanks, she visibly relaxed.

"So... what's next on the tour?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, I don't know... surprise me."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A week later, Dr. Lam ordered the next step – crutches. Teal'c readily offered his services as coach, and since Daniel simply could not be with Sam all the time, they took him up on it.

"Samantha, you first must have the crutch handles adjusted for the length of your arms, like... so." Teal'c advised. "Then you must carefully lean into each step. Take your time and do not rush."

The first time, after five minutes, Sam was tired. "Thanks, 'T,' but I've enough for one day."

Every day, except for the times he was off-world, he came for their "work-outs," as he called them, and every day things got better. "I am pleased with your progress, Samantha. Just be careful not to fall, since your center of balance is beginning to change."

"Teal'c, are your calling me _fat_?" Sam had meant it as a joke, but it just passed right over his head.

One eyebrow raised, he replied, "I only mean that since you are with child, certain... adjustments must be made."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOT **__Chapter Warning!_

**Chapter 10**

It was late, and Daniel and Sam were spending a little time together before parting for the night. Suddenly, although he didn't _hear_ anything, Daniel got the distinct feeling that someone was standing behind him. It was Dr. Cam.

The good doctor cleared her throat. "I have something to announce that will be of mutual interest to both of you, I believe." She seemed to be fighting off a smile. "The security system in the infirmary will, uh, _unfortunately _be dead-in-the-water offline for the next 90 minutes. No one – I repeat, _no one_ – will be fixing it." Daniel looked askance at Sam, who didn't seem the least surprised as this unusual proclamation.

Dr. Lam continued crisply, "You are the only patient, Major Carter. There was no need for any other staff to be on tonight. I will be in my office around the corner, door closed, plugged into music. I will not be monitoring the patient for now – I'm sure you'll alert me, Dr. Jackson, if anything untoward happens."

"Uh, yeah... of course," Daniel answered automatically.

"I believe some... shall we say... _exercise_ will be beneficial to the patient." Her deadpan professional face broke into a knowing smirk as she turned down the light and pulled the curtain shut. "Enjoy!"

Daniel continued to stare after her a moment before turning his attention to Sam. "I can't believe this, what she just said... is offering... us."

"...I asked, Dan," admitted Sam. She enjoyed the look of absolute incredulity on Daniel's face before it melted into a sly smile.

"I should have known."

Circumstances of late had left no room for actions of the intimate kind. Now, with the permission of Dr. Lam and with the unspoken caveat that they be careful with Sam's leg, the next 90 minutes were all theirs. The feeling of the new and previously forbidden – making love in the infirmary – heightened their desire.

"Come here, Dan," she invited. He moved to the edge of the bed and leaned over her. The kiss that started as an expression of love and longing deepened to desire as they took each other's mouth eagerly, moaning together at the sheer bliss of it, Daniel's hand framing the lips into which his tongue slid and danced, Sam's hand stroking the nape of his neck.

"Missed you... missed you so bad," Sam gasped as they finally released each other's mouth and Daniel started licking down her neck with an urgency that sent shivers of desire coursing through her belly. He groaned in response. As she slid her hand down to the arousal that strained at the confines of his pants, she wanted him like never before.

Sam tugged at the loose bows in the front of her gown, while Daniel slid the material away to expose her swollen breasts. His fingers ached to touch them. "Still sore, Babe?"

"Just a little," admitted Sam. "Touch them, kiss them, Dan. Lick them. Just don't... bite them." He surveyed the sweet scene before him, and then partook. "So good... so damned good," she groaned.

It wasn't right, wasn't fair, that he was still fully clothed. "Daniel, please... take off your clothes," she breathed.

He didn't need encouragement, only permission, and he found it in those words. Her eyes following and feasting on the man, he quickly stripped. Daniel climbed into the narrow bed with her and, easing himself down and straddling her good leg, he stretched himself on her, on the sweet, smooth, inviting expanse of feminine flesh. "I love you, my Samantha," he whispered in her ear, his voice husky.

"Oh, God, Dan, I love you, too," she replied, gasping at the feel of his tongue circling her ear, nibbling down her neck, working his way down again to the breasts that never had enough of him. She knew his fingers would find her center, knew what they would do to her. Daniel Jackson was not a man who took and did not give.

"You're wet, Babe," as his fingers dipped inside her and her juices trickled down.

"I'm just... a quivering bundle of raging hormones," she replied, shivering with anticipation, knowing that soon he would add his juices to her own. Her hands roamed every inch of skin she could reach.

Daniel's slick fingers slid up her inner lips and began teasing, rubbing, pressing the nub between them. She squirmed beneath his touch. "I'm going to make it... good for you, Sam," Daniel whispered in her ear. She groaned at the sweet torture that would be hers to endure. He would bring her close to orgasm, to the very brink, before backing off, to make her climax ultimately a mind-blowing one. Once... twice... he played her like a fine instrument. She was almost crazy from want and need, so very close. They consumed each other's mouths, Daniel hard, and long, and oh-so-thick _hot_, against the inside of her spread thigh, digging into it, no doubt leaving glistening trails.

"Daniel," she begged, licking her lips when they broke to breathe. "Now!"

"You sure, Sam?" Daniel inquired with the few brain cells he still possessed, barely remembering to ask what needed to be asked, "I won't hurt anything?"

"It's...okay," she panted, grabbing his buttocks and edging him over until his erection throbbed against her entrance. He thrust into her, almost instantly regretting the time he had spent against her thigh. It had taken him too far.

"Sam... can't last. Gonna lose it," he groaned.

"So lose it," she gasped. "Fill me up... all the way." She writhed beneath him, feminine power coupled with intense pleasure.

He rested himself on her and, breathing heavily, reached down and slipped both hands under her. Cupping her ass, he thrust deep and fast, butt muscles tensing and releasing with the rhythm, sweat breaking out on his back. He ground himself into her, rubbing her clit with his shaft, giving her all he had before he spilled into her...

"Dan... oh Dan... it's _coming_..." and her fingers dug into his butt and he moaned into her shoulder and they came together and rode the waves as mind-blowing orgasms overtook and claimed them.

They stayed still for a while, breathing slowly calming... savoring the moment... breathing in their shared sexual scent...

"Daniel, I think it's only fair to warn you that sometime soon I'm going to torture _you_," Sam purred, stroking his backside.

"Hmmm, I'll look forward to that. But right now, maybe I should get dressed. As soon as those damn video cameras become functional again..."

"Daniel, stay, hold me. We've got well over an hour left. The alarm's set for an hour, so you'll have plenty of time to dress," Sam said sleepily.

"Why don't you change it to a half hour for a little snooze, and then we'd have some extra time to..."

"Talk." She finished for him.

"Yeah. We'll talk," said Daniel with a smirk. He shifted a little and winced.

"Dan?"

"I think I've got some 'bandage burn' on the hip next to your bad leg."

"Ha! Payback time! Remember, you've given me rug burns in the past."

"Hmmm," answered Daniel, settling in next to his beloved. "I guess we're even now. Oh... remind me to pick up a box of chocolates or something for Dr. Lam tomorrow. She's been... a _thoughtful _doctor, don't you think?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Note: Reviews are always welcome, for this or any/all chapters!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Two Steps Forward, One Step Back**

Finally, the long-awaited day came for Sam's hard bandage and leg cast to be removed.

"I know exactly where I'm going on my first walk," announced Sam as Daniel swung her wheelchair into the infirmary.

"And where would that be?" he asked, playing along. He was glad she was so upbeat, but hoped she wasn't being too unrealistic.

"The mess hall, of course! No more having to eat whatever someone decides to bring me." She immediately imagined what that must have sounded like to Daniel, who had lovingly waited on her hand-and-foot all this time. "Dan... I mean..." She twisted around in her seat, trying to see him. Daniel squatted down next to her and their eyes met.

"You don't have to apologize, Sam. It's normal to want to be independent, and you... well, let's just say it's normal to want to be independent." They both smiled at this.

Sam reached out and gently stroked his face. He could see the depth of caring in her eyes. "Daniel... I want you to know how much I appreciate all you've done for me, the way you've stood by me..." In reply, he landed several kisses on her hand, and returned it to the arm of the wheelchair.

"And you'd have done the same for me."

"Damn right!" she laughed. Then, "Let's get this show on the road and go see our favorite doctor."

oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox

When Dr. Lam finally appeared, apologizing for the delay, Sam was psyched. "Got your chain saw, Dr. Lam?" she asked, as orderlies eased her up on the table.

"Standard equipment," joked Dr. Lam. "You staying?" she asked Daniel.

"He wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Sam.

"First we have to have a little conversation," said Dr. Lam, sliding on her latex gloves. "We – meaning the two of you – may be a little – uh, shall we say, _disappointed_ on what you're going to see when the hard bandage and cast are removed."

"I'll be happy as a clam just to get the damn things off! Have you ever tried to scratch an itch with a ruler?" Sam interrupted.

Dr. Lam glanced over at Daniel. "The reason you can get a ruler between the hard bandage or cast and your skin is that the muscles have wasted somewhat. The leg will not immediately support you."

"Not... support me?" Sam had known this intellectually, but after all the aggravation with the crutches – she could never quite get the hang of the blasted things – she had carried with her the image of walking about freely.

"That, and the flesh will be stark white. Hopefully the site of the compound fracture has healed properly – at least blood tests taken at regular intervals have never picked up any sign of infection."

Sam sighed deeply, closing her eyes against the glare of overhead lights. "Go ahead. Do it."

It took less time that either of them had figured to remove the hard bandage and cast, Sam raised up and resting on her elbows to survey the procedure. She was appalled at what she saw, and felt. The leg neither looked like her "old" one, nor felt like it even belonged to her. "Damn!" As she slumped back to the hospital bed, a few tears welled up in her eyes.

"Looks good, Sam," Dr. Lam commented as her eyes and hands examined the leg. There was no reply.

"Sam, we'll work on it. There'll be physical therapy, and I'll massage the leg if that will help..." Daniel looked up at Dr. Lam, who nodded her approval. "And if you don't want crutches, that's okay, because I'll be there, and Teal'c will be there, to help. Sam?"

She had turned her head away from him, avoided his eyes when he picked her up and settled her back into her wheelchair. "Cover it with a blanket, please," she asked softly. She didn't trust her voice to say more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – An Unexpected Gift**

Sam's behavior, not surprising really for anyone who had been through as much as she had of late, embarrassed her within minutes. She knew, deep down, that nothing worth having in life was obtained without old-fashioned determination and hard work – Sam had always known this, had proved the axiom at every juncture of her life. Why would recovering from a compound fracture of her thigh and spiral fracture of her calf, both on the same leg, be any different? She would just add the leg exercises and gimping around the compound hanging onto this-or-that-person to her daily routine. She was determined to get better. She had an important job to do and a husband and baby-to-be to love.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam – and a visiting Daniel – were sharing a congenial time of reading in her quarters one evening, along with generous portions of blue Jello with whipped cream. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at her door, followed by an even louder guffaw and a string of giggles. Sam and Daniel looked at each other. What the...?

"Who is it?" demanded Daniel, jumping to his feet.

"Just some old friends bringing you guys a present," answered a voice they recognized as Cam's. Then, impatiently, "Jackson, open the damned door!"

Daniel rushed over and opened it. Sam rose from the chair with a little difficulty but wasn't far behind. In came Cam and Teal'c, carrying the mattress of a single bed. "Surprise!" grinned Vala, flinging a large cardboard box down on the couch, placing a vase of fresh flowers on the table, and hugging a very surprised Sam, all in quick succession.

"Okay, buddy, I imagine you want your bed next to Sam's, but which side?" inquired Cam.

"Uh... to the right, I guess. Doesn't matter." Daniel watched as Skyler followed the other men in and promptly set up a ladder under the videocam. Sam and Vala were laughing and giggling together over by the couch. "Could anyone... _please_... tell me what the hell's going on?" asked Daniel. Skyler ripped off a large piece of duct tape and laid it neatly over the videocam lens. Cam and Teal'c were now carrying in box springs.

"Like I said, Daniel... just bringing you and Sam a little something." Cam was obviously having fun with this. The man put down his end of the object and waved one arm. "Wedding gift, baby gift, whatever."

"Doesn't anyone care that this... this... _arrangement_ is against the regs?" asked an exasperated Daniel. It seemed so blatant! Meanwhile, Sklyer apparently was disabling the camcorder audio.

Cam scratched his head. "Don't know nothing 'bout the _regs_," he fibbed, "but I do know that we're here on the direct order of one General Landry."

"Wow," was all Daniel could say. Daniel always thought the man to be a gruff so-and-so, but this, coupled with the man's silence on Sam's and his clear breaking of the regs, was changing his opinion of the General, and all for the better.

Vala, clad in pink short-shorts, was perched on the ladder, happily hanging white paper wedding bells alternating with yellow storks, replete with streamers. Daniel noticed she never missed a chance to wiggle her butt at the single men in the room. Sam was watching his reaction and laughing. He just rolled his eyes and looked away. Jack would have his hands full if he married Vala, in more ways than one. "I can understand the storks, Vala, but the _wedding bells_? We're not newlyweds anymore!" Daniel said, for lack of anything else to say.

"For your information, Daniel Jackson, the wedding bells are just decorations for your little love nest with Sam," she said coyly, grabbing the now-empty box and exiting the room. The door almost closed, then opened again abruptly. "Sam, remember... don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

The last thing the couple saw was a big grin and the flash of a black ponytail before the door closed, this time for good.

Sam locked the door to prevent any further intrusions, and stopped to check out the fragrant bouquet. Then she walked over and pushed Daniel's bed the last few inches so that it abutted hers. "Hmmm... the single fitted sheets are okay, but we need a king for the top, and a king blanket, too. Have to pick those up off-base." She felt Daniel's strong arms surround her on what used to be her waist. His lips and tongue found one of many sweet spots, much to Sam's delight. "The General's not such a bad guy after all, Dan," she said as he gently guided her over to "their" bed.

"I don't know, Babe. He still hasn't actually talked to us about 'the subject.'"

Sam turned toward him and reached her arms up to him. "What subject?" she purred.

He didn't answer. His lips, and hers, were otherwise engaged.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxo

General Landry paced back and forth, hands clasped in back of him. "There is no way that I can completely disregard the fact that some regs were seriously violated by you two," he said in his raspy voice. He stopped and shook his head. "What you were thinking, God only knows." His bushy brows shot up. "Not only fraternization, but _marriage_?" He shook his head again and continued his pacing.

Daniel and Sam sat respectfully and waited for their CO to continue, but he didn't.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Sir, we have no ready defense for what you're saying, because... well, what you're saying is all very true. I'm sure you'll decide appropriately as to any disciplinethat is to be meted out." He stole a sidelong glance at Sam, who was nervously looking down at her fingers, picking off the nail polish. This could have serious implications for her, far more than for him.

"The fact is, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson..." Sam looked up at this. "The fact is, both of you have saved earth's collective ass any number of times. Hell, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for the two of you, and others, of course. I admire your commitment to this world, as well as to each other... quite off the record, you understand, that last comment."

"Of course," Daniel and Sam responded, almost in unison.

"So... the upshot of this is that although I have made official comment on your... uh... lapse of judgment, I have also collected pertinent information on your myriad contributions to humanity, using excerpts from various reports. The one I have, here..." he lifted one sheet of paper a few inches above the desk, and let it drift downward. "And the other, here..." he lifted a hefty set of papers about a foot above the desk, and let it fall with a resounding slap. "So... any questions?"

"No, Sir!" answered Sam, smiling and looking over at Daniel.

"None, Sir," replied Daniel, nodding his thanks.

"Dismissed!" the General announced crisply. 

"Oh, Sir, a comment, if I may..."

"Yes, Jackson?"

"I'd like to thank you for the... uh... _accommodations_ that we now occupy."

"_Accommodations,_ Jackson?" the full eyebrows shot up. "Yes, the bunking situation here on base has gotten quite... tight... lately, necessitating a sharing of facilities. Sorry for any inconvenience." The door opened and General Landry waved them out. Daniel shot out a hand to shake the General's, but received only a wink in return. "Have a good day, people."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 -- Crisis**

"I believe Samantha is in her quarters, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c in response to Daniel's inquiry. Daniel had just pulled a six-hour research stint, without break, in his office, in response to an urgent request from General Landry. "Dr. Jackson," warned Teal'c, his hand briefly on Daniel's shoulder, "I believe there is something bothering Samantha, perhaps something of great import. She has not been herself today."

"Uh... thanks, 'T,' for the warning." Sam had been moody, and had occasionally suffered some light morning sickness, since the beginning of her pregnancy, although the morning sickness was happening less and less now. He was damned hungry... maybe Sam was, too, so he took a detour and stopped in at the mess hall to pick up a couple of sandwiches, dessert to share, and some decaf tea for both of them. The base's "high-test" coffee was off limits for Sam now, due to its high caffeine content. It wasn't good for the baby.

Balancing the tray precariously, Daniel managed a few knocks on their door before going through their doorway. He stopped dead in his tracks. The room was completely dark, except for the light cast by the fluorescent lights in the hallway behind him. Perhaps she wasn't there, after all. "Sam? You here?" He thought he heard a muffled sob coming from Sam's bed, and as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw that she was curled up and lying on her side.

Daniel quickly put the tray on the nightstand and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Babe... what's wrong?" he inquired gently, smoothing her locks with one hand. She pushed his hand away.

"Daniel, I'm bleeding, okay? I'm losing the baby!" Her voice was short.

He was stunned. When he could finally speak, the words came tumbling out. "But, Sam, maybe... I don't know... maybe it's not as bad as you think," he suggested hopefully. I'll go talk with Dr. Lam, have her come in and check it out. I'll do that, okay? In the meantime, I brought you a sandwich and some decaf tea."

Sam sat up part-way. Her face was red and swollen and contorted with anger. Her hand swept the tray, sending the sandwiches and one of the mugs of tea flying. Hot tea and shards of broken pottery littered the tiled floor. "I'm not pregnant anymore, you understand?" she screamed at him. "I don't want any more damn tea!" Daniel was shocked and dismayed at the woman before him, so unlike the "usual" Sam.

"Sam, you're jumping the gun here!" Daniel's voice was rising, too. He'd been under a lot of stress, and he didn't need this. "Things might be okay!"

"As if you give a crap, Daniel Jackson!" She was lashing out uncontrollably. She didn't mean the words, but she spat them out anyway, poisoning the air. "The baby is just an inconvenience, and it was from the start!"

Anger welled up in Daniel. "Okay, let's talk about that just for a minute, if you can keep your mouth shut that long! No, he... she... wasn't planned, we both know that. And it was _your_ fault you forgot the damned pills!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'm not going to shut up until I say a few things. Maybe it doesn't sound it at the moment, because right now I'm pretty well worked up, thanks to a certain someone, but I love you and I love that baby! And if we lose it, _I'm_ gonna mourn just like _you_ will." She started to reply but he cut her off. "What, you think men don't care, don't hurt, just because they try not to show it? Sam, that is so... so..." Daniel was at a loss for words, and confused, and frustrated. "Aw, the hell with it! There's no use trying to talk sense with you, anyway!"

Leaving the tray on the night table and the mess on the floor, he angrily stomped toward the door and slammed the door behind him.

Sam cried in earnest now, sobs wracking her body. _Why did she drive away the man she loved with her whole heart? Especially now that she needed him more than ever. What was wrong with her?_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel wandered the halls at first, not knowing what to do with the rage that filled him. He finally decided to stop in at the exercise room and let off some steam so he could think rationally. The punching bag lured him. Donning some gloves, he hit it hard. It swung a good distance before swinging back to him. _Pow _again!

"Hey, buddy, you trying to knock the stuffings outta the only punching bag on base?" Cam inquired, suddenly at his side.

Daniel didn't answer for a moment. Then, "Don't feel like talking at the moment. Done enough with Sam already." He punched the bag again, this time really hard. "Ow!" Even with the gloves on, pain ran up his arm.

"Uh, why don't we just sit over there and take a break?" Cam handed Daniel a towel and pushed him toward the bench. "I know you said you didn't, but... want to talk about it anyway?"

Daniel buried his face in the towel. Cam waited. Then Daniel sat up straight and sighed, looking straight ahead. "She's bleeding. She thinks she's losing the baby."

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry, Daniel," Cam said sympathetically. "I assume you guys have talked to Dr. Lam?"

"Uh... no. Not yet." There was no need to tell Cam about the argument they had had.

"So what's keeping you? Better to know than to wonder, I'd say."

"Yeah. You're right. It's funny... that's just what I told Sam we should do."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxox

Daniel caught up with the doctor in her office. "And what brings my former patient by this way?"

Daniel got right to the point. "Sam's bleeding."

"How much?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" She searched Daniel's face. "Spotting? Light flow? Heavy flow?"

"I don't know. We got into an argument before I could get any details."

Dr. Lam nodded. "It's not unusual for a woman to spot at the end of the third month. The hormone levels are fluctuating then. Sam's at that point. I _would_ like to see her, though."

"I'll see what I can do to get her here. She's probably pretty pissed off at me at the moment."

"Then I'll go see her."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox

Daniel was leaning against the hallway wall when Dr. Lam finished with Sam. It seemed like she had taken forever.

"What's going on? How is she?" he asked immediately when Dr. Lam closed the door behind her.

"She's spotting right now, Daniel. Whether it's the fluctuating hormones, like I mentioned before, or... something more, only time will tell."

"How much time?"

"A week, tops."

Daniel shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Is there anything that we can do, or not do, to help the situation?"

"More than likely, nothing will make a difference. But just in case, I would suggest only light exercise, such as walking at a moderate pace, and... no sex."

Daniel grunted. "She probably wouldn't let me within ten feet of her right now, anyway."

"Go to her, Daniel." Dr. Lam reached out and squeezed Daniel's shoulder. "She needs you. And you need her, too."

He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Right."

Every step Daniel took, from the door to the foot of Sam's bed, he was trying to figure out what to say. "Sorry," definitely. He couldn't remember the exact words that he had said before, but he knew that at least some of them were hurtful.

Sam was propped up in bed, all available pillows in back of her, in the cotton nightgown Daniel had bought for her recently. She wished she could rewind time back an hour or two. Dr. Lam had graciously cleaned up the mess on the floor, much to Sam's embarrassment. Sam looked up at Daniel standing there, hands in pockets, head almost on his chest. She loved him so, it almost hurt. "I... I'm sorry, Daniel."

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, too. Sorry the situation is such that you felt you had to lash out."

Sam bit her lip, trying to make it stop quivering. "Come here?" Daniel sat down next to her, and after a moment they embraced... at first hesitantly, then fully, kissing meaningfully with all the love they had inside them.

"God, Sam, I love you," he whispered into her hair when their lips parted.

"Daniel, I love you, too. I never want to hurt you again." They hugged tightly.

"We can't ever let... _anything_ tear us apart, Sam. That's what adversity does to couples, you know... brings them together, or tears them apart."

"No, no, we won't, Dan." Tears – tears of joy, this time – escaped her eyes and slid down her face. Daniel reached over and grabbed a few tissues for her, one for him. "Daniel... please hold me tonight."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Daniel meshed his fingers through hers. "You know, we belong together, no matter what." He looked into her blue eyes, those eyes he could get lost in. "I mean it... no matter what."

Later, as Sam drifted off to sleep, her head on Daniel's chest, the same mantra as she had whispered several months ago keep repeating itself inside her head – "Stay with us, baby. Oh, please stay with us."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 -- A Sweet Moment**

Time can be a maddening, fickle thing. It can crawl and almost stop, or it can whisk by like a subway car, leaving one spinning in the breeze.

For Sam and Daniel, it crawled. And every time they met, whether in his office, her lab, the mess hall, or back in their quarters, it was the same. Daniel – "How you doing?" Sam – "The same." Each tried to form the words so they came out in a neutral way to avoid depressing the other. Sometimes Daniel just raised his brows in question, and Sam shrugged. Sometimes she would just sigh deeply and look away.

On day six, though, she stopped spotting. Was everything okay, or would she start up again, perhaps only to have it end in miscarriage? They started to hope by degrees.

With an extra week as a "cushion," the couple finally relaxed.

"Looks like we're out of the woods," declared Dr. Lam to the Jacksons at Sam's next checkup. The word "we" was not lost on Sam. Dr. Lam had taken them through a lot; she could never take the place of Janet – no one ever could -- but she cared about them, it was obvious, and Sam was grateful.

"Want to hear the baby's heartbeat? We should be able to." The doctor threw the invitation out like a clown in a parade throws candy to the kids. She knew Sam and Daniel would scramble for their "treat," a treat they really deserved.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other, back to Dr. Lam. "Could we?" Sam asked. It would be a welcome milestone after all they had been through. The good doctor couldn't "grease up" Sam's pod of a belly fast enough for them. In a moment, through the static-like interference came the miraculous beat – faster than an adult's, as it should be, and strong. It was a heady moment, eliciting a "Wow" from both parents-to-be and a couple of tears from all involved, even from the efficient doctor.

"My baby's going to have my baby," whispered Daniel tenderly, leaning in for a gentle kiss and smoothing his hand over Sam's naked belly, now wiped dry.

"Hey guys, get a room!" teased Dr. Lam, shaking her head and collecting her medical paraphernalia.

"Got one," answered Daniel, smiling at his beloved.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 -- Vala's Scheme**

With a groan, Daniel got up from his comfortable chair to silence the urgent knocking on their door.

"Sam, I have to – just _have_ to – talk to you, this very moment," an uncharacteristically shaken Vala announced as she brushed past Daniel.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked the woman, guiding her to the couch. She had never seen Vala like this before.

"He just won't do it, dammit! Oh, I've tried this and I've tried that." She paced back and forth in the small room, waving her arms in frustration.

"I just bet you have," muttered Daniel under his breath, trying without success to settle back into the intriguing article he was attempting to read. Vala glared at him a moment before resuming her tirade. "Jack just... won't... _commit_!"

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Vala, has Jack ever mentioned _Sarah._.. or... _Charlie_ to you?

"No."

"Long story short," said Sam. "Jack was married to Sarah. They had a son, Charlie. Charlie accidentally killed himself. With a pistol that belonged to Jack."

"_Oh... my... God_!" Vala gasped, slumping down onto the couch. "The poor man! Do you think he's still hurting?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "I'm going to take a little walk so you ladies can have your privacy," he said as he slipped out the door. Sam watched him for a moment before turning her attention back to Vala.

This was going to take a little explaining, and Sam wanted to do it carefully. "It's obvious to anyone who knows, or knew, Jack that he blamed himself. Still does, although the hurt has lessened."

"But that was a long time ago. One has to move on," said Vala passionately.

Sam nodded. "Anyway... they divorced. He's got a lot of emotional scars from all that. I'm sure he doesn't want to be hurt again, and that's why he's... marriage-shy." It all sounded like a wrapped-up and packed package of explanations. Jack was too complex for such. "Or at least, once of the reasons."

Vala's calculating gaze focused on Sam's face. "You know about this from personal experience, don't you, Sam?" Sam looked away, then back at Vala.

"What do you know about us?" she asked, somewhat irritated. This was getting too close for comfort.

"Ah, then there was an 'us,' once."

"Once. What do you know?" Sam pressed.

"That you loved him."

"I did, yes." The memories were flooding back to her, unbidden. They were bittersweet. She pushed them aside, irritated with herself for even allowing this much indulgence. She loved Daniel with all her heart, and wouldn't allow daydreams to come between them. "It doesn't matter anymore, obviously. Vala, what do you want from me?"

Vala looked properly chastised. "Sam, don't be mad. I value our friendship too highly. I just need your opinion, pretty please with a cherry on top? I'm thinking that maybe the General needs a bit of the "J" word to light a fire under his handsome butt. Want to hear my evil plans? I'll need an accomplice. But don't worry, it won't be you," she added quickly. The 'old' Vala was back again, with a vengeance.

But Sam needed to know something from Vala first, something that had been nagging at her for a while now, since the couple had started seeing each other regularly, or as regularly as their long-distance romance would permit. "Before we talk about this... this _plan _any further, I need to ask you one question. Think carefully before you answer. Vala – _do you love Jack_?"

Vala's face softened. "You may not believe this, but I do... I really do, Sam. And I will do my best to be all he deserves."

Sam carefully searched the woman's face and then, satisfied with the sincerity she found there, nodded slowly. Being married to Vala would either keep Jack young, or make him crazy. Either way, it was their lives. "Okay, girlfriend. Shoot."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

That Friday night found Cam, Teal'c, Vala, Daniel and Sam at O'Malley's, enjoying a spirited game of pool. It had been a long time since the quintet had gotten together, and they were enjoying it to the utmost. Sam, the self-acknowledged "pro," was really kicking butt. Cam was a little off his game, which wasn't surprising since he was distracted constantly by Vala's short-skirted backside as she leaned into every play. He "dealt" with it unsuccessfully by consuming too much booze.

"Your call, Cam," said Daniel, chalking up his cue stick.

"Shix-ball in the lef' corner pocket," Cam slurred, temporarily losing his balance and messing up his play completely. "Oh, Jeez, can't get my balls where I want 'em." Vala repressed a giggle at that. She kept glancing up at the front door. Not yet.

Vala popped up onto the edge of the pool table, called her shot, and got it right where she called it. "Am I good, or what?" she grinned, facing Cam.

"He's here!" Sam hissed. She waved in Jack's direction to get his attention. He waved back. His eyes roamed their group, obviously looking for Vala.

It all happened in a flash. Teal'c gave Cam a shove on the back, which pushed him into Vala. Whether it was more forceful than planned, or Cam's "condition" – probably both – the man flew into Vala's open arms. Taken just a bit off-guard, Vala was pushed up and over the edge of the pool table. Her skirt hitched up. Cam found himself right between her legs, face buried in her neck. All was pandemonium. In a moment Jack was there, pulling Cam off Vala, and landing a spirited punch square on Cam's jaw, which sent him flying to the floor. "My God, Cam, I'm so sorry!" was all Vala could get out before Jack, muttering under his breath, hauled her away and out the door.

Teal'c was horrified at the turn of events. What was supposed to be a light shove resulting in an embrace had turned into something much more, and it was all his fault.

"Mitchell, I believe I underestimated my strength, and for that I feel considerable remorse."

"'T,' I oughtta knock your... block off." He looked up at the big man, aptly nicknamed "Muscles" by Vala. Teal'c raised one brow and smiled. "Uh... but I jush happen to be feelin' charitable." He burped loudly as he clumsily got up off the floor. Sam guided him to a nearby chair and set him down. "My schtick... can't find my schtick," he said, leaning over and looking for his cue stick in the dim light.

"Daniel and Teal'c – we need to get this man into the car and back to base," said Sam, fighting off an inappropriate but determined smile. Daniel shook his head, giving Sam a long and disapproving look as he and "T" gathered up Cam. As Sam collected her purse, however, the smile promptly returned. "I just wonder what's happening at this moment with Jack and Vala," she wondered aloud, her words lost to the din of the cafe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Good News, Bad News**

Vala did not reappear the rest of that evening, nor all day Saturday. Finally, Saturday night after supper Sam knocked tentatively on her door.

"Come in! It's open!" Vala called out. She was sprawled across the bed, perusing a catalog.

"Well, you look happy! When did you get in?"

"The General dropped me off just a short time ago," Vala replied, twisting a pony tail with one hand and smiling like she had a big secret.

"So... where were you? Apparently Jack wasn't all that mad at you if he spent most of the weekend with you."

"Oh, he was plenty mad at first! So... what do you think of this little item?" Vala asked Sam, changing the subject.

"Little is right!" Sam flipped the catalog shut to look at the cover. Just as she suspected. "Do you ever read, or look at, anything besides Victoria's Secret catalogs?"

"Sometimes. Anyway, Jack first said I needed a good spanking. I said, 'Whatever turns you on,' which made him still madder. So then I explained that there was _absolutely_, _positively_ nothing going on between Cam and me, that I only orchestrated it all to get him jealous."

"And?"

"Well, then we had a serious discussion and he... well... got serious after the serious discussion."

"What exactly do you mean by that, Vala?"

Motioning Sam to sit down on the edge of the bed beside her, Vala explained. "Sam, he told me he loved me, and then we made mad, passionate love together." She gestured wildly.

"Okay, right. Tell me more."

"You mean you want details of how we made mad, passionate love together? Sam, shame on you!" Vala was grinning.

"No, no! What I mean is, did he commit?"

"Well, let's put it this way... when the shops opened the next morning, we did a little shopping..." here she nodded toward several large bags nearby, "and then he bought me... this!" Vala pushed her left hand under Sam's nose. Sam had to lean back so she could focus on the ring, which glittered impressively.

"Wow! So he asked..."

"...me to marry him, yup."

"Congratulations, Vala! I'm happy for you two," said Sam, and she meant it. The two woman embraced.

A couple of tears trickled down Vala's cheeks. "You could not possibly be happier than I am right now. Although maybe it doesn't look like it at the moment!" She laughed a little and wiped the moisture from her face.

"They're tears of joy, Vala," said Sam soothingly. "Do you have a date set?"

"Not yet. He's got several things going on back in Washington, and then we've got at least one off-world mission coming up. During which I'm definitely _not_ wearing this rock."

"I've heard an important one is in the works. Any teams going besides SG-1?"

"Uh-uh. Just Cam, Teal'c and me, your replacement, of course, plus Daniel..."

"Wait a minute. Daniel? What about that sharp archeologist/linguist who's been taking Daniel's place? Daniel didn't say anything to me about this." Sam was concerned and dismayed, and irritated at Daniel for not saying anything.

"General Landry specifically requested him. I know, every time we go through that blasted 'gate there's risk involved, and quite frankly this time it's a doozy..."

Sam cut her off. "Vala, I have to go now. I really need to go talk to Daniel."

oxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

"I just don't understand why I had to learn about this from Vala, instead of from _you_!" Sam stretched her hand to the tissue box on the nightstand and grabbed a handful of tissues.

"Sam, I was going to tell you, you know." He was pacing back and forth in front of her.

"When? After the whole base knew first?" She was angry. She was scared. She was almost, but not quite, crying.

Daniel stopped and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I didn't... don't... want to go. I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't. You more than anyone else should know that when duty calls, you go."

Sam couldn't look at him. She knew he was right, but she was pregnant now, and she needed him with her. They had gone through so much together already.

"But, Daniel, we're going to have a baby now." Sam's voice had a slight whine to it. She hated the sound of it even as she heard herself speak the words.

Daniel began pacing again. "And do you think that I'm the only one to ever go on a dangerous mission with a pregnant wife back home? I'm not going to wait for an answer to that one. I know it already." He stopped again and walked over to her, then crouched down and looked up at her sitting on the bed. His voice softened. "Sam, I didn't want to tell you this... but this is really, really serious this time. In General Landry's words, 'You and your wife want to bring your child into this world. But if you're not involved in this mission, there may not be a world for him or her to be born into.' I'm sorry, Sam."

"Daniel, just hold me." The hugged for a long time, drawing from each other sustenance and strength.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox

A few short days later, Sam stood in the 'gate room next to General Landry and wished the team "Godspeed." She stood dry-eyed, all tears long since spent. The goodbyes had already been said.

Daniel was the last to go through the watery ring. He hesitated, then turned around and stared at Sam for a moment, hoping to burn the image of her into his mind, to carry it in his heart.

Then he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Gone!**

For Sam, it was three long days of dozing off in the control room, punctuated by dreadful nightmares. Three long days of picking at her food on a tray, trying for the baby's sake to take in something that could be called nourishment, although the smell of the food nauseated her. For parts of the first two days she talked – even joked with – the staff, as shift after shift came and left, before the serious, hours-long conversations with General Landry began. After that there was just silence – there was nothing more to say -- and despair settled in.

Finally, mid-night, they received and confirmed SG-1's IDC and the spinning, smoking gate activated. Both Sam and the General ran down to the gate room. Through the metallic blue came Vala and Lt. Hailey, both limping and looking dazed, then Teal'c, bright-red spreading over his gut, leaning heavily on Cam. Sam held her breath. Daniel? Where was Daniel? Cam caught sight of Sam and forced himself to give her the bad news, the news he so desperately, as the team's leader, did not want to give. A simple, slow, shake of the head – "No."

The room lurched and reeled. Spots spattered Sam's vision before the blackness took her. And then she fainted, caught by General Landry just before her buckling knees hit the cold concrete.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was bad enough when Daniel had gone missing twice before, when he was a dear, dear friend and close teammate. Now that he was Sam's best friend, soul-mate, lover and husband – her all – it was hell. Had he died? Or ascended once again? If he was ascended, would he be sent back again by "the others?" Oh, she hoped, she prayed, that he would be, this one last time.

Jack came to visit Vala, who had suffered minor albeit painful injuries, Teal'c, recovering from an abdominal wound, and Sam as well. His hugs and words of comfort and hope were like a salve. "Sam, he'll come back, you know. He always has. Naked, probably, as usual." Jack had to add that, had to try to add some of his unique sense of humor to the situation, and Sam smiled in spite of herself. But when evening came, and she was alone, her and her unborn daughter, in their quarters, the darkness settled in and she wept.

Yes, it was a "her." A baby girl. The sonograms were clear in that. A sweet, precious baby girl, who would need her daddy to love and protect her, as she needed a husband to love and support her. Would she be a single mom? A widow?

As the weeks crawled by, Sam went ahead and decided – tentatively – on a name. Emily Marie. Emily Marie Carter-Jackson. Emily, after her grandmother, and Marie, after Daniel's grandmother. She could always change it if he wanted her to. If she ever saw him again.

One night, after an especially depressing mess hall supper, she made the decision to go to Daniel's apartment. The best of their photos were there, in myriad frames dotting the living room mantel, the coffee table, his bedroom bureau. She wanted them now, desperately. For herself. For Emily. She was determined that Emily know her father as much as humanly possible.

The air was heavy that July evening, and Sam was panting and perspiring well before reaching the entrance to the brick apartment building. She looked around at the tall maple trees, bending this way and that in impossible ways in the strong wind that had just kicked up, leaves shimmering and showing silver. There was a storm brewing.

The key turned, and the door protested loudly. It was eerily still inside, everything the exact way he – they – had left it, so very long ago. Sam moved around the living room and kitchen, turning on several lamps and lights. The air was stifling and somewhat musty from the recent heated days and nights. She turned on the central air, grateful for the slowly cooling currents that began to waft around her pregnant body.

A resounding clap of thunder startled her and made her heart race. She sat down heavily on the overstuffed chair, one hand automatically going to her belly. Emily always startled at loud noises, and this time was no exception.

"It's okay, baby Emily, everything's okay," Sam's voice soothed, until the next strike of lightening/thunder made her jump. It was followed a split second later by a sharp, gunshot-like sound. She cried out. Looking through the kitchen window, she could see a large elm tree had been split by the lightening and half of the rain-blackened trunk now blocked the parking lot driveway. She would have to stay the night.

The lights dimmed and the air conditioner powered down, then came on full again. She would have to find a flashlight. Squatting awkwardly before the sink cabinet doors, she rummaged around frantically. Her hand finally closed around a cylinder that no doubt was a flashlight. Just in time, as now the power had gone off completely. Standing up, dizziness claimed her for a moment. It was so stuffy, but she could not open any windows since the rain was now slanting down in torrents. Her sinuses throbbed. She would have to be careful not to fall.

She found her way back to the chair, grasping the flashlight firmly. The pictures. They were there, on the coffee table, in front of her. Of Daniel and his late parents, in happier times. A young, long-haired Daniel at his college graduation. Even a childhood picture of him holding an Indian arrow head, holding it carefully, a priceless treasure. An archeologist even then.

Sam saved the special ones for last. The team pictures – Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, herself. The originals. Many would say, the best. Sam waxed nostalgic, knowing even as she did that the human mind, mercifully, sifts out or at least represses the worst of memories, and shines the "good" ones to perfection.

Sam picked up a beautifully framed picture, the most precious one of all. The Justice of the Peace had taken it for the very happy, smiling couple. It was easy to do, the smiling. They were extremely, vibrantly happy. A single slim finger touched the face of the handsome, dark-haired and blue-eyed man that was her beloved. Dan. How she loved him! The tears welled up and spilled over, and sobs erupted from deep inside, from the very depths. The wild night outside, the darkness and the sweltering heat indoors just seemed to compound the tragedy, her feelings of utter loss. "My God, give him back! I want him back! I need... need... need..." and words failed her. Her speech was reduced to moans and groans, her soul expressing what words could not. What was the joy in living? Indeed, what was the use? None! None!

Then she felt it, the violent upheaval of her belly, the strong response as Emily thrashed about. It was if the unborn child was saying, "Me! You have me! Don't forget me, Mommy!" Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"Oh, yes, I have you, sweet little thing. I'm so happy I have you. It's just that I want... want your daddy, too." Sam started to breathe deeply and purposefully, pushing down the feelings of despair and letting hope surface again. She rubbed her belly lightly, in little circles, calming both of them. "We'll get your daddy back, Emily. We will."

Sam stood up. Outside, the storm was over. The last of the clouds were departing the moon, allowing it to cast its silver gleam over all. She was so, so tired. She thought for a moment of sleeping in Daniel's bed, the bed they had shared, but she was not that strong. She could not bear to lay her head on the pillow that had cushioned Daniel's. Tomorrow, though – tomorrow she would take that pillow and bring it home to her house, home to her. It did not belong in military quarters. She and Emily would go home.

Sam fluffed up a few couch throw pillows the best she could, and lay down with a deep sigh.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

What time it was when she awoke, she had no idea, but she was on the alert with eyes wide open immediately. The hallway was aglow with a intense, white light. She thought – thought just for a split second – that it was a lightening flash, but the storm had been over hours ago. Or that she had left some lights on – but she hadn't even gone down the hall before. And it was other-worldly, this blinding light.

Slowly, quietly, carefully, her hand closed around the carved handle of a Peruvian machete, honed to sharp perfection. She lifted it and crept stealthily down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 -- Return**

How Sam wished the cell phone worked. She could use some back-up now. She proceeded on, slowly. Who knows what, or who, the light was? Years of off-world experience proved that things were not always when they seemed, or what you wished they were.

She passed the bathroom. The light was emanating from Daniel's – their – bedroom, becoming brighter, it seemed, with every stealthy step she took. Her hands were sweating – the one that held the machete, and the one that curled protectively over her belly.

The light was now blinding. She stopped at the door frame, not knowing how to proceed, not knowing, belatedly, if this was even a wise course of action at all. Perhaps she should have fled the apartment, knocked on someone's door, sought refuge in her car. Perhaps she was doing a very stupid thing.

Suddenly, the brightness vanished. Disappeared. Spots obscured her vision. She couldn't see a thing. She backed up into the hallway, hoping and praying that her vision would clear before she was attacked. "I will kill if necessary. I have a weapon," she called out, her voice swallowed by the stillness. Silence. Her hand reached in and quickly found the light switch near the door, flicked it on.

There, a short distance away, was a bearded Daniel, curled up on his side, naked on the bed. Sam took a few steps, holding the machete at waist height. "Daniel! My God, Daniel!"

He cried out in a strange, strangled voice.

"It's okay, Daniel! It's me, Sam!"

His hands were clasped tightly near his chin, and his eyes darted to and fro.

"Don't you know me?" she asked, her heart sinking as the realization dawned that he, in fact, did not. And he was terrified... shaking. His eyes grew wide whenever his gaze moved to the machete. "Are you afraid of this?" she asked, smiling, treating as to a child. "Here, I'll set it down." She placed it on the nearby bureau. "There."

Slowly, her hand reached over and pulled a sheet over his trembling body, speaking soothingly all the while, noting with dismay bruises and numerous scabbed-over lesions. When the sheet neared his shoulder, he grabbed it with one hand and pulled it up the rest of the way, then clutched it tightly with both hands.

Sam sighed. What to do now? It was a dream come true, a prayer answered, to have him back, but never in a million years did she think it would be in this manner, and him so... disoriented. Hopefully, that's all it was, and hopefully, it was temporary. She backed out of the room, taking the heavy, knife-like weapon with her, turning off the bedroom light switch and turning the hallway light on instead. The cell phone... it had to work now. The storm had been over for hours. It didn't.

Time for Plan B. Inch by inch, she moved the heavy, overstuffed living room chair around so it faced the hallway. She sat down, wiping away the sweat on her forehead and face and slipping the blade of the machete between the cushion and arm. She could leave, but he might need her. What if he called out, in pain, and she wasn't there? What if...? She halted that line of thinking. She would stay, and she would wait, awake and alert, for him.

But the fact was that she was tired, so very tired, and the chair was so very comfortable. She slept lightly, dreams a disconcerting mixture of reality and fantasy.

Sam awoke to a loud, agonized shout, then another. Screams. Groans. She grabbed the hilt of the machete and got to her feet as quickly as she could. Every step down the hallway seemed to take forever. She burst through the doorway to find Daniel writhing on the bed, bedclothes in disarray, grasping his head with both hands. The sounds he made were barely human. "Daniel, what's wrong? Daniel!" She touched him on the shoulder lightly, only to be hit by a flailing arm. "It's okay!"

He shouted one last time, then lay still on his back. Those gorgeous blue eyes stared, then rolled back into his head and closed. "My God, Daniel!" Sam reached out, quickly, to check his pulse. Irregular, but there. She stood there a long time, watching him breathe, hoping he would be okay.

Sam returned to her chair. Surely the damn phone would work now! Finding it still dead, she flung it across the room angrily. "Crap!" Anger, sorrow and just plain not knowing what the hell would happen next overtook her.

Was she hearing things? Was she going insane? Her name... someone was calling her name. And again! "Daniel!" she called out, moving quickly down the hall, once again machete in hand. Again, she turned on the overhead bedroom light.

"Oh, Babe, do you _hafta_?" Daniel was sitting at the edge of the bed, squinting against the bright light.

"Oh... sorry, Dan." She turned the light out. This better not be some kind of crazy sleepwalking adventure. It better be for real. She would have to know. She would have to touch him.

She reached out and placed one hand on his shoulder. It was real. He was really, really there, and apparently in his right mind. "You okay?" she remembered to ask, thinking he must've gone through hell these last two hours, and who knows what during the last two months.

He looked up at her with a kind of playful smirk. "I will be when you put away that fine Peruvian blade. Kinda makes a fella nervous, you know?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Love, Cherish, Savor**

"Would someone like to tell me what the _hell _is going on?" asked Daniel, staring up at Sam. Her belly was considerably bigger than he had remembered it, she was fully clothed and holding a machete, of all things, and here he was, buck naked, sitting on the edge of his... their... bed. Sam started to open her mouth to answer. "Tell you what. I'll put on some boxers and then we can talk." It was then that he noticed the dirt, bruises and lacerations on his body. He looked up at Sam, questioning.

Sam fought down the urge to give him a hug. She was still a little wary, although thrilled to see him. "Daniel, don't you remember?" He looked totally clueless. "Apparently you did your ascension and descension thing again." It would be funny if his absence hadn't been so gut-wrenchingly painful to her.

"Let's put it this way, Babe. I turn around and look at you, then go through the gate." Now partially clothed, Daniel sat down again on the bed. "I wake up here. That's about it." He gestured with one hand, his brow furrowing.

"You don't remember _why_ you went through the gate, or what you did on the other side?" She hesitated a moment, then returned the machete to the top of the bureau and sat down next to him.

"Some of each. The _why_ I remember. The _what happened_, I don't."

"You'll get thoroughly briefed by the General when he sees you, but Daniel... you and the team did it. Saved the world. Again."

Daniel nodded slowly, trying to remember, but he couldn't. "That's good. But at what price?"

"Minimal, all things considered." She reached out and wiped dirt off his beard. "Except for the almost unbearable heartache that your wife suffered." Her lips quivered. She was only half-joking when she said it. "I mean..."

"Sam, my sweet Sam." Daniel looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Baby. It won't happen again." He held her face in both hands, tenderly, planting a gentle kiss on her waiting lips, then drew her into his arms. "Don't worry... I'll shave later." She laughed a little, then closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his body close to hers. It had been so long... for either laughter or for hugs.

"I've got so much to tell you, Daniel."

He could hear the weariness in her voice. "Why don't you lie in my arms and tell me about it."

So she did – about the baby, the names she had chosen (and that he gave his heartfelt "okay" to), the team's injuries and how quickly they had healed under Dr. Lam's expert care, about coming here just before the storm hit to pick up some photos. Soon there were gaps between her sentences. Her words slurred, her eyes fluttering and finally closing. He looked down at his beloved's face, relaxed and peaceful. It was good – so very good -- to be back home. He soon followed her in sleep.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Daniel awoke first and carefully extricated himself from their embrace. He didn't know anything, literally, about the last 63 days, but he knew this – wherever he had been, and whatever he did there, it didn't include a shower. He needed one. And a shave. And a helluva toothbrushing session. As he showered, he thought about how precious Sam was to him. _Love_. A good word, with so many facets to it. _Cherish_ is good, too. _Savor_ – a physical cherishing – that was a really good one.

Sam awoke with a start. Where was he? Then she heard the water running in the shower and relaxed. The sun was peeking at the edge of the shades, and the power had come back on. Good – when Daniel was finished, she would have a hot shower and a long, cool rinse. The air conditioning was humming. Even the cell phone worked.

With a deep, contented sigh, Sam relaxed on the cool sheets and listened to Daniel sing in the shower – little disjointed bits and pieces of songs, humming where he couldn't remember the words – just like he always did. Never again would she take him for granted, never again would she allow the petty, unimportant things to get under her skin. Their love was too precious for that, life too short. A _ker-klunk_ sounded, and Sam jumped a little. Daniel had dropped the soap, as usual. She thought of him, naked, in the shower, singing and humming and happy. She could – would – make him even happier. She allowed her thoughts to drift deliciously.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Daniel, towel wrapped around his waist, toweled off his hair in the doorway.

"Hey!" Sam returned. "You look... different."

Daniel rubbed his now clean-shaven chin. "Better, I hope?"

"Much. I've got my old Dan back again. Oh, don't forget to call the General. The cell is working again. And maybe check to see if we've got anything edible for, well, brunch around here. In the meantime, I'll go shower."

"Will do, Babe." They kissed lightly as she passed by him. It was a down payment, they both knew.

"Daniel, would you go see if you have some turkey burgers?" she called out from down the hall. He checked it out. "Got some," Daniel called out, but the shower was on and she most likely hadn't heard him. The inventory was meager. "Loaf of bread, ketchup's probably okay, bottled water," he mumbled to himself He stood near the sliding glass doors and surveyed the damage – the downed limbs, the myriad leaves that were now wetly plastered onto the asphalt of the parking lot. A downed tree was blocking the entrance.

They met up in the kitchen. Daniel's eyes took her in – the glow of her just-washed face and playful smile, the thin white T-shirt that clung to her breasts, her blonde curls that peeked out from under the hem of the garment, her long legs. It was impossible to miss the belly, which he didn't at all find unattractive; he had made that belly by planting his seed deep within her. He motioned to her, and she turned around slowly. Her ass was only half-covered by the cotton. "Your T-shirt, if you haven't noticed," said Sam.

"Oh, I noticed all right," Daniel said, sidling over to her. Sam's slim fingers swept a still-damp shock of hair off Daniel's forehead. They leaned in slowly for a kiss, taking each other's lips tenderly at first, opening to each other, exploring, then deepening. With one hand Daniel kneaded one of Sam's breasts, running a finger or two over the nipple, feeling it harden. She felt super-sensitive to his touch; they had been apart so long. Through her moans, Sam could hear the distinct sound of a snap coming undone. Gently pushing Daniel's hand away, she unzipped his cut-offs, sliding them down and off. He was wearing the black low-rise briefs -- she could tell even without looking by the feel of the smooth fabric beneath her fingers.

"Did your briefs shrink, Dan? Too small?" she teased, smiling, running a finger around the rim of his cock, the several inches that overflowed the waistband invitingly. No man should be this hot. It should be illegal or something.

"Not until a few minutes ago," Daniel returned, his voice husky. She inched the briefs down until they, too, lay discarded on the kitchen floor. Trying to ignore for just a moment what her hands, fingertips were doing to him, he whispered, "Samantha, I want to slowly savor you. Close your eyes, baby." He dotted each lid with a gentle kiss, ran his fingers through her hair. Brushing aside the golden, raspberry-scented locks that fell across her scar, he kissed her there as well, tenderly. "I love you," he breathed.

"Daniel, I love you, too," Sam replied, her hand exploring his balls, squeezing, rolling them in her hands. She grasped his cock, eliciting a low groan of appreciation. Whether her actions amounted to a "savoring" or not, at the moment the moisture between her legs, the pangs of desire that shot through her, her aching clit were dictating her actions. The silky back of her other hand ran across his cheeks – jaw line – down his neck, feeling his smoothly shaven and scented flesh. His lips were slightly parted. She brushed his with her own, ever-so-lightly. She noticed his slightly flared nostrils, the way his breath caught when he swallowed. First her lips, then her teeth, caught at his lower lip, tugging a little, then releasing. Her moist tongue slid around and outlined them, pausing where they parted.

In an instant his tongue flicked out, dancing with hers. A throaty moan escaped him as she began to stroke him, his hips and her hand finding a rhythm together. Their mouths opened to each other deeply, their tongues sliding and lunging. "Bedroom," Daniel managed when they parted to breathe.

"Daniel... touch me. Just a little..." She knew he would not deny her. His practiced fingers slid down to her moist region at the apex of her thighs, pressing into her and finding the hidden nub, driven by her touch on his own heat. "There... yes, there..." Soon the deepening sensations rolled through Sam, a straight climb without plateau, gripping her with the urge to do one thing, to reach the pinnacle of pleasure. His other hand splayed across the small of her back, pressing her to his fingers. Her breath came faster, in little hitches. "Like that... more... more... oh my God, Daniel," she called out, fingers digging into his shoulder as the delicious waves swept through her and her muscles deep within clenched rhythmically for what seemed forever, leaving her weak and panting.

Daniel held her and waited, murmuring sweet somethings into her golden locks. He waited as long as he could. "Sam baby..."

Lost in her own pleasure, her hand had relaxed its grip on him. Opening her eyes, she could see clearly his want and need. She nodded slightly, her hands returning to him. He was rock-hard, his balls tight and ready. He leaned into her, found a spot at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, sucked in the smooth, soft skin, bit it, testing it between his teeth. Sam slid her fingers down between her legs, coating her hand with her own slick juice before sliding her fingertips over the head, around the rim, lubricating and finally taking his hard shaft in her hand. He pressed her hand more firmly, groaning as he thrust. They found their rhythm again. His lips, mouth continued to suck, bite, almost consume her tender flesh. Faster and faster she pumped him. His lips slid off her neck. "Sam... God, Sam!" he grasped both her shoulder and the nearby table as he grunted and groaned, his hot creamy stuff shooting up onto Sam's shirt, onto her hand.

Sam rubbed his neck with her clean hand as he slowly came down. Looking into his eyes, she could see the beginnings of "I'm sorry."

"Don't say it," she cautioned.

"Okay, I won't," returned Daniel with a sheepish smile. "But so much for a slow savoring."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Later..._

"My compliments to the chef," Sam complimented after sampling their makeshift brunch on the patio.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say... even bread tastes like cake if you're hungry enough," returned Daniel, closing the lid of the gas grill against the smoke and joining Sam. She reached over and removed the rain-soaked cushions for him before he sat down.

"Watcha got there?" he asked, motioning toward a piece of paper next to Sam.

"Emily's first picture," Sam replied, grinning, handing the sonogram over.

"Wow," he said, perusing the grainy, black-and-white picture that showed the life within Sam's belly. "Cool. But I bet she'll look even better in person."

"Bet she'll be beautiful," said Sam dreamily, hand on belly.

"Only a month to B-day," Daniel reminded. He grew serious. "Sam..." he paused, choosing his words carefully. "I meant it when I said that we wouldn't be apart again." Sam looked at him, waiting, understanding slowly dawning.

"You mean you won't be..."

"Going off-world again, no. My contract with the military is up in a week. I'll be bargaining to stay at Stargate Command, but without off-world travel. I won't leave my wife a widow, my baby fatherless. You know, there's that saying... three strikes, and you're out. I've ascended and descended three times now, and I'm not 'out' yet, but I'm not pushing it."

Sam brushed first one tear away from each eye, then more. She laughed, embarrassed. In a moment they were in each other's arms. "Dan... I'm so happy. It's the right thing to do, and something I want so very much. But I'm sad, too. It's a passing of an era... first Jack leaves, Vala comes on board, I leave, now you..."

"I know, I know, Baby," Daniel soothed, stroking her hair. "It's the way life is... the only thing that's certain is that life's uncertain. The only thing that never changes is that life always changes." He lifted her chin up and looked deeply into her eyes. "Except for the certainty and changelessness of our love." Sam started to reply, but Daniel's lips were on hers. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Countdown**

General Landry took the news of Daniel's decision as well as could be expected. At least Earth was safe for the moment. Above all, he didn't want to lose Dr. Jackson's expertise to academia, which more than likely would've happened if he, and his superiors, hadn't agreed to the Daniel's terms – no off-world travel.

The weeks passed quickly. Much of Sam's and Daniel's time was spent, with the able help of Teal'c and others, combining two households. Some of Daniel's apartment stuff went to charity and some to "Sam's" house.

Fixing up the baby's room was a wonderful "chore" for Sam. Vala reveled in helping her, cooing over colors and patterns and insisting that she do the painting as a "friendship gift."

Vala often asked to gently place her hand on Sam's belly and feel the vigorous movements within. She herself was caught up in "baby fever," and couldn't wait until her own wedding day two months hence. Jack had agreed to start for a baby right away.

It was Vala, together with Lt. Hailey, who organized a surprise Jack-and-Jill baby shower for Sam and Daniel. No store within a 30 mile radius of Colorado Springs had any streamers left by the time they were through. Besides a number of useful and cute gifts, Lt. Hailey blushingly gave Sam "a little something for after your six-week check-up." ("After a six-week check-up? What's that all about?" Vala spoke up. Jack whispered in her ear. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of!" was Vala's loud reply, eliciting a noisy response from attendees and a healthy blush from Sam.)

On Sam's due date, Dr. Cam pronounced the baby doing well and in position. The mom, of course, was anxious to "get it over with" and finally have her baby in her arms.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Daniel woke up in the middle of the night, knowing instinctively that Sam was also awake. He always knew that, even when she was perfectly still and breathing slowly and evenly. Turning over and spooning in back of her, he whispered, "Sam?"

"Uh huh," she answered softly. He knew she had something on her mind, and that she would tell him when she was ready. He didn't have to wait long. "Daniel, I'm six days overdue."

"Hmmm." He stroked her rounded belly, the precious belly that held his... their... baby.

"I'm worried."

"Didn't Doctor Lam say this was common?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Jeez, Sam, it's no wonder you woke up," he interrupted her. "Emily Marie is awake and kicking." Sam brushed Daniel's hand aside a little to confirm what she already suspected.

"That's not a foot. It's her little butt."

"Her butt? How do you know?"

"Believe me, I know. It's her little hiney."

"Cute, Sam."

"Well, that's what they used to call it when I was growing up. How about you?"

"Oh... rear end."

"How _boring,_ Daniel."

"Okay, how about tush?"

"Tush is good. Tookus is better." Sam wasn't quite sure when Daniel's hand had left her belly, but at the moment it was stroking her thighs... hips. Then they slid behind her. "Your turn," she managed to say.

"Sam, how about just plain... ass?" He squeezed one globe a few times and kissed the back of her neck.

"Naughty Dan!" she chided. Then, "arse."

"Derivative of ass. No good."

"I should've known better than to start a word game with a linguist."

"You should know better than to start _anything_ with a linguist." His tongue circled her ear, and a groan escaped her lips.

"I'm not the one who started this, if you remember rightly." Her mind was turning to mush. She'd be lucky if she remembered anything at all in a minute.

Daniel sighed theatrically. "The man always gets the blame, of course. I suppose when you're in labor I'm going to hear the classic line, '_You__ did this to me_!'"

"Yeah. If I ever go _into_ labor."

"Sam... maybe we should do something to _encourage_ the baby to come." That "something" was prodding her butt.

Sam didn't want to tell Daniel that nothing – riding at breakneck speed over a bumpy road, jogging, even sex – would make a baby come any minute sooner than she/he damned well wanted to. She didn't want to tell him anything at the moment. She hooked her leg over his hip, and they didn't talk any more.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

As had happened almost every night for the past month or so, after an hour of sound sleep, Sam awoke and headed for the couch, taking her several pillows with her. She was unusually restless. Tonight, a handful of cookies and an ice-cold glass of milk beckoned, as did the latest baby magazine, specifically the article on childbirth. She settled in on the couch and flipped through the pages until sleep slowly claimed her. Turning off the light and brushing the crumbs from the "shelf" of her belly, she slumped down in one corner.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At a little past 3:00 a.m., she awoke again. Was it a dream, or what, that had awakened her? She lay there, alone, the only light the feeble night light from the kitchen, casting weird shadows throughout the room. From the next room came the sound of Daniel's gentle snoring. _At least someone's asleep around here!_ thought Sam. The refrigerator started up, its whining hum both annoying and reassuring in its regularity. She could smell the unwelcome aroma of overripe bananas from the kitchen. It seemed all her senses were on heightened alert.

Then she felt it... a tightening... then a relaxing... deep, deep within her. A feeling she had never had before. Her hand flew to her belly. _So this is what it's like to be in labor!_ It was strange, to be joining the ranks of millions... hell, probably billions... of women who had, from the beginning of time... were even now, all over the world, the universe... going through the process known as childbirth. _No turning back, no, none_... silly idea this, there was really no turning back right from the start. _No turning back, even if Emily has problems._ As a tiny speckof life, Emily had been de-molecularized. Then there was the near-miscarriage. _What if...? _Sam forced all such thoughts from her mind.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxox

The grandfather clock loudly informed her of the passage of time as it chimed out the hour of five a.m. The contractions, now strong, were not pleasant. Doubles sometimes came her way, gripping her womb, seizing her and making her rise involuntarily off the couch. She struggled to stay in control, began to breathe as she knew she should, began timing the minutes between. She would let Daniel sleep as long as possible. Five minutes apart... that was when she would wake him, they would call in, and they would leave. Her bag had been packed for weeks.

_Emily Marie, are you finally going to join us, to meet your Mommy and Daddy? To be born screaming into this cruel/wonderful world? We will protect you, we will love you, fiercely, forever and always, sweet baby girl. _


	21. Chapter 21

It's Time!

Daniel woke with a start from a troubled sleep, eyes blinking open quickly. His name... Sam was calling his name... moaning his name.

She was leaning against the bedroom door, somewhat slumped over, groaning and gasping.

"My God, Sam!" Daniel cried out, out of bed and at her side as quickly as he could manage, trying not to trip over the tangled bedsheets. One look at her face and he bit back the words of reprimand for not waking him sooner. "I'm here now, baby, hold onto me," he commanded gently.

Sam's fingers dug into his shoulders, her head down until the contraction passed. Her eyes focused on her husband as she managed a wan smile. "Don't have much time... between contractions. Got to go." She felt exhausted.

"Okay, yeah, right, baby," answered a somewhat flustered Daniel. He grabbed the packed bag, scrambled for his keys on his cluttered bureau. "Let's go!" He nudged her in the direction of the doorway.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sam inquired, lifting an eyebrow and glancing below his waist.

"What? Huh?" Daniel's brow furrowed in impatience. He still was not "getting it."

"Your pants, Dan. Shoes would be good, too."

********************************************

A little crazy, that ride through Colorado Springs. As Daniel flew through yet another red light, Sam cautioned, "We just might get a police escort, if you don't slow down, Babe."

"Aw, they're probably sipping a large coffee and filling up on donuts at this time of morning," answered Daniel. Looking over at his beloved wife, he noticed the beads of sweat on her forehead. _Poor baby, up all night without waking me – me asleep – not fair! I'd take on her pain if I could! I love her so damned much! _"Love you, Sam, so..." but he stopped mid-sentence as her face contorted in pain and she bit her quivering lip. "Sam... let it out. Go for it!" Daniel encouraged. He managed a nervous laugh, but it seemed contrived.

Then Sam grabbed his hand, squeezing it with a strength that surprised him, and, racked with the strongest contraction she'd felt yet, let out an involuntary scream.


End file.
